HORODAC
by nakami11
Summary: Ada sebuah sistem kerajaan unik, dimana zodiak lah yang menjadi penentu segala. "Aku tertarik dengan seseorang dari suku Aquarius, bagaimana menurutmu Daiki?"-Akashi
1. Prologue

Ada suatu negara di belahan dunia ini dimana zodiak yang menjadi penentu dan landasan hukum. Semua didasarkan dengan keberuntungan. Kepercayaan dilandaskan dari zodiak. Suku bangsa terbagi berdasarkan zodiak. Semua bangga dengan sukunya masing masing.

Tata letak desa pun dibagi berdasarkan zodiak. Desa _Aqua_ yang ditempati oleh suku Aquarius, desa _Errol_ yang ditempati suku Sagitarius, desa _Alpin_ yang ditempati suku Virgo dan masih banyak lagi.

Mereka hidup di dalam sistem kerajaan yang unik. Mereka dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang mereka yakini bahwa, raja dan garis keturunannya tersebut adalah orang paling beruntung sepanjang masa.

Selamat datang di negeri _Tranquilina!_

 **HORODAC**

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadaoshi**

 **HORODAC by Nakami~**

 **Rated: T+ / Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Genre : Romace, Fantasy**

 **Akashi dan Kuroko, maaf kalau sedikit OOC.**

 **Maaf kalau gaje atau sebagainya, saya masih pemula. :'v**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah negeri, dimana zodiak menjadi penentu segala, hiduplah seorang pria berambut biru muda nan mungil bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia hidup di antara suku Aquarius, yang sebagian besar bekerja sebagai nelayan. Mereka mencari mata pencaharian yang tidak jauh dari air. Mereka dilahirkan dengan bakat yang tidak jauh dengan air. Suku aquarius memiliki satu ciri khas. Mereka semua berkulit putih, mulus , lembab dan memiliki lambang air berwarna biru di punggung tangannya.

Di sisi lain, seorang berambut merah nan gagah juga tinggal di negeri _Tranquilina,_ namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Ia berada di dalam suku Sagitarius dimana sebagian besar bekerja sebagai pemburu. Ciri khas dari suku Sagitarius adalah membawa panahan kemanapun dan kapanpun. Suku Sagitarius tinggal di desa _Errol_ yang berada diantara desa _Alpin_ dan desa _Aqua._ Karena letak yang dekat, ia mengenali Kuroko Tetsuya dan Aomine Daiki dari desa _Alpin._ Ia tidak banyak berbincang dengan Kuroko Tetsuya , namun ia berteman dekat dengan Aomine Daiki.

Aomine Daiki, seorang berkulit gelap dengan rambut biru tua. Ia termasuk ke dalam suku Virgo, rata rata bekerja sebagai petani, petugas keamanan atau pengantar pesan pesan penting. Karena ciri khas Virgo adalah kondisi fisik mereka dan kecepatannya. Ia memiliki kekasih bernama Kise Ryouta yang berasal dari suku Gemini, desa _Beta_ berada tepat di samping desanya.

Suku Gemini sebagian besar bermata pencaharian sebagai pemain teater dan pedagang. Ciri khas mereka adalah berpenampilan menarik, dan memiliki lambang II di leher belakang.

Di Negeri _Tranquilina_ , ada sebuah suku yang dianggap sebagai suku bangsawan. Karena satu suku dengan sang raja. Mereka tinggal di desa yang paling dekat dengan kastil. Namun bukan berarti pekerja di kastil berasal dari suku bangsawan semua. Karena ada seorang koki kepercayaan raja, orang pertama dari suku lain yang menginjakkan kaki di kastil. Ia Murasakibara Atsushi , berasal dari suku Libra, desa _Ambrosia_. Ia dengan senang hati melayani raja Midorima Shintarou, yang bersuku cancer.

Hanya satu permasalahannya, berasal dari sistem kerajaan. Sistem kerajaan bernama _Horodac._ Setiap orang ditempatkan menurut suku. Mereka terlalu menjunjung tinggi suku, takut pada sistem _horodac_. Sehingga terkadang bayi yang lahir harus terpisah dari orang tuanya. Dengan satu alasan, mereka bereda zodiak. Lucu? Ini kejam. Setiap ada yang melahirkan, utusan kerajaan akan menunggu di depan rumah tersebut dan membawanya ke suku asal. Memiliki anak tidak semudah itu.

Sistem _horodac_ tidak semenyenangkan kedengarannya. Sistem ini lebih kejam dari siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke prologue dulu ya buat perkenalan tokoh dan latar dari cerita ini. Disini banyak make bahasa Yunani atau romawi kuno, ada yang asal juga XD Maaf kalo bahasanya rada ribet. Semoga bisa memahami isinya, ditunggu reviewnya!**

 ***NOTE MAKSUD DARI NAMA DESA KISEDAI :3:3**

 **Negeri Tranquilina : Negeri yang tenang dan penuh kedamaian**

 **Suku Aquarius : Desa Aqua yang artinya Air (ini desanya Kuroko Tetsuya)**

 **Suku Sagitarius : Desa Errol yang artinya pengembara (ini desanya Akashi Seijuurou)**

 **Suku Virgo : Desa Alpin yang artinya cantik dan putih (oke putihnya gak cocok sama Aomine –,-)**

 **Suku Gemini : Desa Beta , ini maksudnya 2 karena gemini itu sign nya anak kembar. Kan Alpha dulu yang kedua Beta :v *maksain* (Desanya Kise Ryouta)**

 **Suku Cancer : Desa Faust yang artinya keberuntungan besar soalnya sesuku sama Raja Midorima Shintarou, desa ini ada di sekitaran kastil :333**

 **Suku Libra : Desa Ambrosia yang maksudnya minuman dewa dewi Yunani (ini desanya Murasakibara ya wkwk)**

 **HORODAC : ini singkatan horoscope zodiak :v**

 **SEKIAAAANNN~~ Tolong reviewnya ya, kalo bagus mau lanjut chapter 1~~ Jaa~~ WKWKWK**


	2. Chapter 1

**HORODAC**

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadaoshi**

 **HORODAC by Nakami~**

 **Rated: T+ / Akashi Seijuurou xKuroko Tetsuya**

 **Genre : Romace, Fantasy**

 **HAPPY AKAKURO DAY!**

 **Untuk merayakan, saya post chapter 1 dari Horodac! Selamat menikmati kisah dari Negeri Tranquilina!**

 **Maaf kalau gaje atau sebagainya, saya masih pemula. :'v**

 **WARNING: OOC, typo(s), dll. Midorima berperan antagonis.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi berjalan dengan membawa panahannya, ia baru selesai melaksanakan pekerjaannya. Berburu dan menjualnya ke desa _Beta._ Tentu saja ia menjual hasil buruannya ke keluarga Kise Ryouta. Jika saja , ia menjualnya ke orang lain. Sahabatnya yang berkulit gelap itu pasti akan mulai mengoceh.

Masih setengah perjalanan lagi untuk mencapai desanya. Ia terkadang berpikir, mengapa tidak ia saja yang menjadi raja? Namun, ia selalu menangkas pemikirannya dengan cepat. Karena pada dasarnya ia tidak mempercayai zodiak. Bahkan ia merasa konyol dengan sistem kerajaan yang diterapkan di _Tranquilina_ dan kadang bertanya tanya, siapa yang pertama kali mencetuskan _Horodac?_ Kalau saja _Tranquilina_ memiliki pesawat terbang, ia sudah kabur dari negeri konyol ini.

Berjalan sambil memikirkan masa depannya. Hidup mulai terasa monokrom. Tidak pernah ada perubahan yang signifikan di dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana mau sukses? Kalau seorang suku Sagitarius tidak diperbolehkan berdagang. Karena itu sumber mata pencaharian suku Gemini. Semua sudah dibagi menurut porsinya masing masing. Tidak boleh mengambil porsi orang lain.

"Akashi.."panggil seorang pemuda berkulit gelap sambil melambaikan tangannya

Akashi tersenyum simpul mendekati teman dekatnya "Daiki, lama tidak bertemu."

"Kau habis berburu kan?" tanya Aomine "menjual hasil buruan di toko kekasihku ya, jangan lupa."

"Aku menjualnya di toko Ryouta, tenang saja." Jawab Akashi "Ah— sebentar lagi mencapai perbatasan desa, mungkin Daiki mau berkunjung ke kediamanku?"

Aomine merangkul teman dekatnya "Tentu saja kawan. Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa aku harus membawa dvd—"

"Tidak perlu , Daiki." Tangkas Akashi dengan cepat

Aomine hanya tertawa terbahak bahak "kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau majalah – "

"Kalau kau membawa salah satu dari itu, atau keduanya ke rumahku, maka kau tidak akan kuizinkan masuk ke dalam desa _Errol_ lagi." Jawab Akashi tajam.

Aomine mengedip-ngedipkan matanya , kaget "Baiklah kawan, aku hanya bercanda. Santailah sedikit."

Aomine dan Akashi berjalan sambil bersenda gurau, hingga mereka tiba di kediaman Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi tinggal sendirian di rumah peninggalan sang ayah yang sudah meninggal sejak ia di dalam kandungan. Konon katanya sang ibu berasal dari desa _Aqua_ dan sang ayah berasal dari desa _Errol_. Namun, Akashi tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ada atau tidaknya sang ibu, ia tetap tidak bisa tinggal bersamanya.

Aomine duduk di teras rumah Akashi yang cukup luas, Akashi menyediakan air mineral dan sedikit camilan untuknya. Kemudian Aomine mulai bercerita tentang kekasihnya, rumahnya, orang tuanya dan lain lain. Sementara, fokus Akashi sudah berubah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Matanya menangkap seorang pria bersurai biru muda, mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Melihat penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah sambil mengingat-ngingat asal desa pemuda tersebut.

' _Aqua_?' pikir Akashi, matanya menelusuri punggung tangan pemiliknya, sayangnya ia tidak mendapati informasi yang diinginkan. Pemuda yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan menggunakan sarung tangan cokelat. 'Padahal musim panas'

"Oi Akashi!" panggil Aomine sambil melempar brondong jagung ke arahnya "Perhatikan aku! Aku sedang bercerita!"

Akashi menoleh memasang tampang garang "Kau sudah bosan hidup Daiki?"

Aomine menopang dagunya "Kau penasaran dengannya?" tunjuk Aomine ke arah pemuda yang sedari tadi Akashi pandang "Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya dari desa _Aqua_ , tapi ia bekerja di desa _Alpin_ mengurus perairan sawah. Karena gajinya lebih besar daripada berlayar."

"Kau tahu banyak Daiki. Padahal kau sudah memiliki Ryouta.." sindir Akashi

"Tidak begitu kawan. Tetsu mengurus sawah milik keluargaku, jadi ya.. Hm.. Sedikit banyaknya aku tahu lah."sanggah Aomine

Akashi berdeham "Kau harus memperkenalkannya padaku Daiki, dan lagi kau memanggilnya Tetsu? Tak ku sangka kalian sedekat itu." Ujar Akashi memegang bahu Aomine

"Oi, oi.." Aomine menepis tangan kawannya "Akashi sudah mulai _puber_ rupanya" katanya diiringi tawa.

"Dan lagi.." sambung Aomine "Aku tidak akan memperkenalkan temanku yang suci dan polos itu kepadamu."

Akashi tersenyum

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul tiga dini hari, pria berambut merah dengan mata heterokromnya berjalan ke arah hutan membawa panahan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk pergi berburu saat tetangganya masih tidur. Bukan hanya tetangganya, tapi juga hewan hewan yang diburunya.

Akashi Seijuurou menelusuri hutan dengan hati hati, tidak ada orang lain selain dirnya. Ia ditemani dengan pohon pohon rindang dan angin malam yang menusuk kulitnya. Akashi menaikkan syalnya hingga menutupi hidung mencoba bertahan dari dinginnya angin malam.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat hewan buruannya tidur, hewan yang akan ia buru kali ini adalah sapi. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Akashi menaiki pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat para sapi tidur. Terlihat empat ekor sapi tidak bersalah tidur dengan nyenyak.

Akashi tersenyum "Aku akan mendapatkan banyak uang kali ini"

Akashi mengambil panahannya, berusaha fokus agar sang panah mengenai bagian vital hewan yang ia incar. Kemudian membiarkan panahnya melesat. Insting hewan Akashi Seijuurou bangkit. Sapi target pertama Akashi berteriak sekali, lalu mati. Ia tidak banyak berteriak sehingga membangunkan sapi lain.

Keakuratan panahnya adalah 100%, jadi tidak ada kata melenceng jika Akashi Seijuurou yang memegang panahan.

Akashi mengulanginya hingga sapi ke empat , lalu turun dan memotong dagingnya kecil kecil untuk dibawa ke desa _Beta_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi berjalan membawa karung besar berisi daging sapi. Berniat menjualnya ke toko Kise Ryouta. Niat baiknya mengantarkan ia bertemu sepasang kekasih yang dianggapnya bodoh.

"Akashicchi!" sapa Kise setelah melihat pria dengan mata heterokrom.

"Yo, Akashi!" panggil Aomine

Akashi menyerahkan karung kepada ayah Kise " _Ojii-san_ , tolong hitung semuanya."

"Hahaha, Akashi-san selalu saja mendapatkan hewan buruan. Kau membuat toko kami ramai. Terimakasih nak."jawab Ayah lelaki berambut kuning

Akashi tersenyum

"Akashicchi, lama tak berjumpa ssu~"

Yang dipanggil menoleh masam "Baru saja kita bertemu kemarin, Ryouta"

"Akashicchi hebat ssu" puji Kise "Walaupun membunuh banyak binatang, tapi tak pernah bau daging atau darah. Kau pakai parfum apa ssu?"

Belum sempat menanggapi perkataan Kise, matanya mengunci sosok pria mungil bersurai biru yang ia perhatikan tempo hari. Dengan badannya yang mungil, ia membawa banyak sekali kayu, Kuroko Tetsuya pasti sangat kerepotan. Akashi memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

Aomine menyikut pelan Akashi "Hei, kalau kau ingin membantunya, bantulah. Jangan abaikan pertanyaan pacarku."

"E—eh?" dahi Akashi mengernyit

Aomine tertawa "Akashi, sebagai temanmu yang baik. Aku tahu kau tidak suka didorong dorong jika akan menyatakan cinta."

"Terimakasih Daiki. Tapi aku tidak akan menyatakan cintaku." Akashi tersenyum , lalu berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Halah harus di provokasi dulu"ujar Aomine

Kise bergelayutan di tangan sang pacar "Tapi sisi Akashicchi yang itu sangat manis ssu!"

Aomine mengacak acak rambut sang pacar sambil tersenyum.

Akashi berjalan santai kearah Kuroko, ia memperhatikan gerak geriknya dengan santai. Niatnya memang membantu Kuroko, tapi ia tidak mau berlari. Masih ingin melihat pemandangan indah bidadari yang sedang kesusahan. Akashi kembali tersenyum.

Kuroko Tetsuya membawa banyak kayu , ia berniat membawanya ke desa _Alpin_ untuk mengatur perairan sawah keluarga Aomine. Saking banyaknya kayu yang ia bawa, tiga kayu jatuh dari genggamannya. Terpaksa ia jatuhkan semua kayu, agar dua kayu yang jatuh dapat diraih.

"Kesusahan?" tanya Akashi sambil mengambil kayu yang dijatuhkan satu persatu ke dalam genggamannya

Kuroko menatap lawan bicaranya "Ya, sedikit." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum "Terimakasih sudah membantuku tuan—"

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, pilihlah nama panggilan yang cocok untukku."tutur Akashi

"Oh—Terimakasih Akashi-kun." Lanjut Kuroko

Mata Akashi melihat ke arah punggung tangan Kuroko, memastikan asal desanya. Ya, Akashi menemukan lambang air dari tangan mulus Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum memandang sepasang mata biru "Kuroko Tetsuya? Kau benar benar pengendali air ya."

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas berat tanda tak suka"Aku suku Aquarius, bukan avatar."

"Tapi kalian diberkati dengan kemampuan yang tidak jauh dari air. Berarti kalian pengendali air."ujar Akashi terkekeh

"Kami tidak mengendalikan air, kami dikendalikan air." Kuroko mengambil potongan kayu terakhir "Nah Akashi-kun, serahkan sebagian kayu itu kepadaku."

Akashi menggeleng "Aku akan mengantarmu ke desa _Alpin_."

Mata biru yang indah terbelalak kaget setelah mendengat jawaban lawan bicaranya "E—eh?"

"Tetsuya tidak suka?" tanya Akashi

"Bukan begitu.. Ano... Etto.. Kalau begitu terimakasih Akashi-kun, aku berhutang budi padamu"Kuroko tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya membuat Akashi berpikir bahwa yang berada dihadapannya benar benar sosok bidadari.

Akashi berjalan berdampingan dengan Kuroko

"Oi, Akashi! Bayaranmu!" Aomine setengah berteriak memanggil temannya, sedangkan di sisinya Kise memberikan kode 'semangat' kepada Akashi

Akashi menoleh lalu menjawab "Aku akan ke sawahmu , datanglah kesana untuk membayarku!"

Akashi dan Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dan berbincang. Namun masih ada kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Di dalam perjalanan, lebih banyak keheningan. Kuroko banyak diam, dan sesekali mengomentari pedagang pedagang yang ada di desa _Beta_. Sedangkan Akashi memutar otak, memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan. Tapi, bukan Akashi kalau memecah keheningan saja tak bisa.

"Tetsuya" panggil Akashi, tatapannya masih lurus ke depan

Kuroko menoleh, memandang lawan bicaranya yang masih terfokus pada jalan.

"Aku tertarik dengan ungkapanmu sebelumnya. 'Kami tidak mengendalikan air, kami dikendalikan air'" ujar Akashi "Apa maksud dari kata kata itu?" lanjutnya

Kuroko menunduk lagi , tersenyum namun secara terpaksa "Banyak yang tidak memiliki bakat mengenai air. Namun, dipaksa untuk mengendalikan air. Kurasa kejadian ini hanya terjadi di desa _Aqua_ saja. Karena, penduduk desa _Aqua_ tidak memiliki banyak pilihan dalam pekerjaan. Lingkupnya sangat kecil Akashi-kun."

Akashi menepuk punggung Kuroko perlahan "Tahukah kau? Suku Sagitarius justru tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berburu." Akashi tersenyum "Bakatku dalam berburu tidak terlalu bagus, percayalah. Aku lebih bagus dalam mengatur perdagangan. Tapi, aku lahir di suku Sagitarius, aku tidak memiliki pilihan."

"Aku menyukai sastra" jawab Kuroko penuh semangat "Aku ingin bisa membuat buku dan menjualnya, tapi aku terlahir sebagai Aquarius. Akhirnya, aku hanya penikmat sastra."

Akashi terkekeh "Kita memiliki cerita yang mirip rupanya. Hahh, membicarakan negeri ini memang tak ada habisnya. Aku kadang bingung, siapa pencetus _Horodac_?"

"Akashi-kun, Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah legenda atau gossip—"

' _BRAK'_

Belum sempat mendengar jawaban Kuroko secara utuh, seorang pemuda berjas hitam dengan dasi belang menubruk Kuroko hingga jatuh. Kayu yang ia bawa terpental kemana mana.

"HEI JANGAN LARI KAU! HEI BELAH TENGAH!"panggil Akashi

'Kayunya sampai terpental, ini pasti kesengajaan!' pikir Akashi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** Di Kastil negeri _Tranquilina_ **-**

Seorang lelaki datang ke kerajaan memakai jas hitam dan dasi belang, rambutnya belah tengah disisir dengan sangat rapi. Ia berjalan kearah ruangan sang raja. _Name Tag_ nya bertulisan 'Takao Kazunari'. Takao membungkukkan diri dan menyilang tangan kanannya di dada sebagai tanda hormat kepada sang raja yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Mohon Izin Yang Mulia Raja Midorima, Saya baru saja menyelesaikan pengintaian."ujar Takao

Midorima meneguk tetes yang tersisa "Jadi, mana laporanmu Takao-san?"

"Sampai saat ini masih belum ada pergerakan di antara kedua suku. Namun, mereka sudah mulai mendekat Yang Mulia Raja."jawab Takao

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu terimakasih Takao-san. Lanjutkan pengintaian seperti biasa esok hari."perintah Midorima

Takao memberikan tanda hormat lagi "Siap Yang Mulia Raja Midorima, saya pamit undur diri."

Takao balik badan dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluarnya seperti biasa, meninggalkan ruangan sang raja. Suatu kehormatan besar baginya untuk bekerja di bawah raja.

"Heeh..." lelaki berambut ungu dengan badan besar muncul dari belakang raja "Mido-chin memanggilnya lagi?" tangannya menggenggam _snack_ kentang.

Midorima tersenyum seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya "Firasatku mengatakan sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu, aku butuh informan dari desa"

 _To be continue_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY AKAKURO DAY! Untuk memperingati Akakuro Day saya ngepost chapter 1 HORODAC dan oneshot Remote Control. \m/ Baca juga ya Remote Control dan The Difference nya nakami wehehe~**

 **Makasih untuk teman teman yang memberikan review kemarin, terimakasih banyak atas kritik dan sarannya. Untuk chapter 1 , saya tunggu reviewnya lagi ya! Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~!**


	3. Chapter 2

**HORODAC**

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadaoshi**

 **HORODAC by Nakami~**

 **Rated: T+ / Akashi Seijuurou xKuroko Tetsuya**

 **Genre : Romace, Fantasy**

 **Selamat menikmati kisah dari Negeri Tranquilina!**

 **Maaf kalau gaje atau sebagainya, saya masih pemula. :'v**

 **WARNING: OOC, typo(s), dll. Midorima berperan antagonis. Dan sepertinya chapter ini bakal membosankan :'D**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Pria bersurai merah mengulurkan tangannya "Apa kau baik baik saja Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menerima bantuan dari Akashi sambil sedikit kesusahan untuk berdiri. Kakinya terasa nyeri sekali. "Aku baik baik saja Akashi-kun, terimakasih aku berhutang budi lagi padamu." Jawab Kuroko sambil meringis.

Kuroko sudah berdiri. Akashi memungut kayu kayu yang berhamburan sambil menggerutu di dalam batinnya. Hening.

Akashi teringat pada perbincangannya tentang _Horodac_ dengan Kuroko yang belum selesai. Sambil memungut kayu, Akashi bertanya "Tetsuya, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi? Aku sedikit tertarik, aku ingin mengetahui sistem _Horodac_ yang sebenarnya."

Kuroko diam sejenak "Akashi-kun, aku lupa. Tidak sepantasnya kita membicarakan ini di tempat terbuka."

Surai merah menoleh kepada pria mungil yang sedari tadi belum bergerak satu _centi_ pun.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi

Mata biru melirik , ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan sakit.

"Kau benar benar tidak apa apa?" Akashi memulai langkahnya mendekati Kuroko

Pemuda mungil menggigit bibirnya "Kakiku sepertinya _keseleo_ Akashi-kun, he-he" jawab Kuroko cengengesan sambil menahan sakit

Seperti biasa , Akashi berangkat pagi pagi sekali untuk berburu. Kemudian menjualnya di desa _Beta._ Yang beda dari rutinitasnya kali ini adalah, ia harus pergi ke desa _Alpin_ untuk menagih bayarannya kemarin pada Aomine.

Ya, kemarin kaki Kuroko tidak bisa digerakkan. Jadi Akashi harus menggendongnya untuk dibawa ke tabib terdekat. Sedangkan kayu kayu yang pria biru muda kumpulkan harus terbuang sia sia, karena Akashi bukan pemain sirkus yang bisa menggendong Kuroko sambil membawa kayu.

Dengan kata lain, jika Kuroko sudah merasa baikan dengan kakinya. Ia dapat bertemu Kuroko di desa _Alpin_ hari ini.

Pria berkulit _tan_ dengan badan kekar dan rambut biru tua melambaikan tangannya dari jauh. Terlihat disampingnya seorang pria dengan rambut cerah bergelayutan manja ditangan sang kekasih. Pantas saja Akashi tidak bertemu dengannya di toko, ternyata ia sedang pacaran di desa tetangga.

"Oi! Akashi!"panggil Aomine

Akashi berjalan dengan santai menghampiri temannya "Jadi cepat berikan bayaranku , Daiki."

Bibir Kise mengerucut "Akashicchi tidak menyapaku! _Hidoi_ ssu!"

Aomine menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada teman dekatnya "Akashi, kau sudah memiliki banyak uang. Mengapa tidak memutuskan untuk menikah?"

"Aku tidak memiliki calon, harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kapan kau dan Kise akan menikah?"timpal Akashi

Aomine memutar bola matanya "Hei, pemuda berambut biru langit itu. Menikahlah dengannya."titah Aomine

Akashi menatap kawannya dengan tajam "Jangan berani memperintahku Daiki. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Tetsuya? Sudah bekerja hari ini?"

"Eh—Akashicchi, daritadi Kurokocchi ada disitu ssu."Kise menunjuk ke arah pintu rumah Aomine.

Akashi menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria berambut biru sedang mengisi ember dengan air. Tanganya yang putih polos dihiasi dengan lambang air kini sedang berusaha membuka keran.

Sungguh indahnya ciptaan Tuhan. Kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan kawan kawannya yang mulai menggerutu.

"Dia mulai lagi."tutur Aomine

"Iya ssu, dia meninggalkan kita lagi"

Pundak pria berambut biru ditepuk.

Mata biru langit melirik dan mendapati surai merah dengan mata heterokrom di belakangnya. Barulah ia memutuskan untuk balik badan.

"Akashi-kun"ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

Akashi membalas senyuman Kuroko "Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

Kuroko membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat "Terimakasih telah membantuku Akashi-kun, aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Hei Tetsuya, tidak usah dipikirkan. Kemarin aku membantumu dengan ikhlas, aku tidak butuh bayaran dan—aduh Tetsuya tidak usah membungkuk seperti itu "jawab Akashi sambil menegakkan tubuh Kuroko.

Kuroko kembali berdiri tegak "Kau sudah banyak membantuku Akashi-kun, setidaknya aku harus menraktirmu makan"tutur Kuroko sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Oh sungguh, sebenarnya Kuroko merasa malu dan takut uangnya tidak cukup untuk membayar makanan nanti.

Akashi tersenyum "Kuterima ajakanmu, kau akan menraktirku dimana Tetsuya?"

" _Ano.. Etto_ —Aku akan menraktirmu makanan yang sederhana Akashi-kun. Kalau begitu besok tunggu aku di perbatasan desa _Errol_ dan _Aqua_ pukul 6 sore."ujar Kuroko "Ah—jangan bawa panahanmu Akashi-kun. Kumohon untuk kali ini saja."lanjut Kuroko

Langit biru sudah lenyap tertelan oleh warna jingga, matahari yang berwarna tak jauh berbeda terlihat cukup besar pada jam jam ini. Burung sriti sibuk kembali ke habitat bersama dengan kelompoknya, menghiasi langit jingga. Langit indah pukul enam sore ditatap oleh sepasang mata heterokrom.

"Langit yang indah tapi lebih indah jika melihatnya bersama Tetsuya"ujar Akashi, pria bersurai merah sudah menunggu Kuroko sejak pukul lima sore. Akashi terlalu bersemangat ketika pemuda biru langit mengajaknya makan bersama. Tentu saja hari ini Akashi menuruti permintaan Kuroko untuk tidak membawa panahan miliknya. Padahal panahan merupakan simbol tersendiri dari suku _Sagittarius._

"Akashi-kun."panggil Kuroko sedikit berlari ke arah lelaki bersurai merah.

Pemuda biru masih berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak banyaknya, ia sadar telah membuat Akashi Seijuurou menunggu sejak pukul lima. Karena ia mendapat laporan dari tetangganya yang merasa risih dengan adanya orang asing dengan pakaian rapi diperbatasan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Mata biru melirik ke arah jam yang tertempel di depan toko terdekat "Ah—aku datang tepat waktu." Ujar Kuroko sembari menyeka keringatnya.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, Tetsuya. Kau datang tepat pada waktunya."

"Apakah aku salah menyebutkan jam? Aku mendengar kau datang dari pukul lima , Akashi-kun."jawab Kuroko cemas

Akashi menggeleng pelan "Tidak, sudah jelas kau tidak salah sebut. Aku memang datang lebih awal, jam di rumahku terlalu cepat satu jam." pemilik surai merah tertawa pelan "Jadi, dimana tempat tujuan kita selanjutnya?"

Kuroko menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal "Kuharap kau senang dengan masakanku Akashi-kun."

Mata beda warnanya terbelalak "Bukannya kau akan menraktirku makan?"

Akashi duduk di kursi kayu, aroma yang asing memaksa masuk hidungnya. Bukan aroma tidak enak, hanya saja jarang ia hirup. Tidak menyangka bahwa rumah dari sesosok pemuda mungil yang dicintainya ternyata terbuat dari kayu tua. Aroma dari kayu tua yang asinglah yang setia menemaninya menunggu Kuroko memanggil.

"Akashi-kun. Sudah matang." Surai biru berjalan mendekati lelaki tampan yang ia buat menunggu cukup lama.

Akashi tersenyum, beranjak dari kursinya kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kuroko ke arah ruang makan.

Kuroko melepas celemeknya.

"Maafkan aku , Akashi-kun. Ternyata butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memasak ini semua."ujar Kuroko sambil mengambilkan Akashi semangkuk nasi hangat "Apa kau suka ikan? Aku memasak menu ikan, karena ikan di desa _Aqua_ masih sangat segar."

Akashi tersenyum, pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini membuatnya ingin menjadikan Kuroko sebagai istri, sepertinya suasana rumah sangat menyenangkan jika ada Kuroko di dalamnya.

"Ya, Aku suka" _aku suka apapun yang kau buat._

Kuroko tersenyum, "Selamat makan"

Akashi dan Kuroko mulai memakan santapan yang dihidangkan. Terselip sedikit perasaan takut di hati Kuroko. Takut masakannya tidak cocok dengan lidah Akashi. Tapi, sungguh dirinya sudah menyiapkan hidangan yang terbaik malam ini.

Akashi Seijuurou menaruh sumpit di atas mangkuk. Kemudian meneguk segelas air, tanda ia telah selesai makan.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi

Kuroko yang sedang mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet yang telah ia sediakan langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melirik pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau mau menembakku Akashi-kun?"tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datar

Akashi terkekeh pelan "Tidak, kau _kegeeran_ sekali ya Tetsuya."

Surai biru muda menggeleng "Bukan begitu, biasanya seorang pria suka menyatakan cintanya setelah mengajak orang yang disukainya makan malam."

"Kau adalah seorang pria yang mengajakku makan malam Tetsuya. Jadi kau mau menembakku malam ini?"mata heterokrom memicing ke arah mata biru

 _Skak mat._

Kuroko diam seribu bahasa, tapi dirinya tentu belum mau kalah dari Akashi Seijuurou. Otaknya dengan cepat mencari topik baru untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nah , jadi Akashi-kun tadi mau bertanya apa?"

Akashi tersenyum miring "Ah—ternyata Kuroko Tetsuya pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan ya. Sayang sekali aku gagal mendapatkan pacar malam ini."

Kuroko membuang nafas berat "Aku menunggu pertanyaanmu, Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko sekali lagi "Oh iya, Akashi-kun jangan sampai lupa ya. Aku adalah pemilik rumah ini." Lanjutnya sembari meneguk segelas air.

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi , "Sayang sekali, sepertinya malam ini aku juga akan terusir dari rumah bidadari."

Surai biru hampir saja tersedak "Bidadari? Kalau disuruh memilih antara bidadari dan malaikat. Aku lebih memilih untuk disebut malaikat."

"Sayangnya aku tidak bertanya Tetsuya."

"Jadi apa pertanyaanmu Akashi-kun?"

Mata heterokrom menelusuri desain ruang makan pada rumah Kuroko. Ia masih menghirup aroma kayu tua. "Interior rumahmu unik ya."

"Jadi itu pertanyaanmu, Akashi-kun?"tanya Kuroko

"Yang tadi itu disebut pernyataan Tetsuya."ujar Akashi "Pertanyaanku, kenapa kau memilih desain yang seperti ini? Rumah yang lain sudah memakai tembok."

"Cuma itu saja Akashi-kun?" Surai biru memiringkan kepalanya penasaran.

Akashi mengangguk pelan.

"Rumah ini peninggalan nenekku. Satu satunya keluarga yang kumiliki."jawab Kuroko "Aku tidak ingin mengubah desainnya. Apakah terlalu kuno untukmu?"

Surai merah menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Aromanya."tutur Akashi singkat.

Mata biru Kuroko tidak lepas dari mata merah-emas milik Akashi.

"Aku suka aromanya."lanjut Akashi "Kayu ini memang tua, tapi tidak _reyot_. Kualitasnya cukup hebat, bisa jadi ini milik uyutmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko berdecak kesal, bukan masakannya yang dipuji tapi kayu rumahnya.

Akashi beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Kuroko kemudian mengelus rambut birunya "Besok kau akan ke desa _Alpin_ kan?"

Kuroko memegang ember besar berisi air penuh, berjalan sedikit compang camping ke arah kebun milik keluarga Aomine. Otot otot tangannya mulai mengeluh tak kuat, tapi otaknya aktif memberi sugesti 'aku bisa' sehingga pria surai biru enggan meminta bantuan ataupun mengeluarkan keluhan dari bibirnya.

Sedikit lagi langkahnya akan menuntun ia ke arah kebun gandum. Berapa kebun yang dimiliki Aomine? Banyak, mulai dari kebun gandum, rambutan sampai durian. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya lah yang bertanggungjawab dengan semua perairan kebun milik keluarga Aomine.

Pria _tan_ berdiri di dekat pagar kebun gandum dengan tangan dilipat depan dada. Mata dongkernya menatap tajam kehadiran pria surai biru langit yang berjalan pelan. "Oi, Tetsu! Butuh bantuan tidak?"

Kuroko menggeleng dengan cepat sambil menepis keringatnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Langkah kecil Kuroko telah mencapai garis _finish._ Ia sudah berdiri tegak di depan pemilik kebun gandum yang akan ia garap hari ini. "Ada keperluan apa Aomine-kun?"

Aomine Daiki menggeleng pelan "Tidak terlalu penting sih, tapi Akashi semalam bilang akan kesini nanti siang. Mau membalas makananmu kemarin." Tangan kekar menepuk pelan pundak Kuroko kemudian berlalu.

Kuroko memandang punggung Aomine yang semakin lama semakin kecil, sambil bertanya tanya. Sedikit perasaan senang dan menanti nanti terselip di pojok hatinya. Ia mulai mengambil langkah perlahan, bertanya tanya di dalam pikiran. Mulai dari keperluan Akashi menemuinya sampai baju yang akan dikenakan sang pria merah tersebut.

Pemuda berambut bela tengah dan jas hitam dengan tatapan mata tajam berdiri di dekat kursi kebesaran sang raja. Dirinya kembali dipanggil untuk melapor. Tapi nyatanya, ia malah dibuat menunggu kehadiran sang raja yang katanya masih menyantap sarapannya. Berusaha tetap berpikir positif, pria bernama Takao Kazunari berniat untuk meminta maaf karena datang terlalu pagi.

Pintu besar terbuka, lelaki tinggi berambut hijau masuk ke dalam ruangan. Takao menyilangkan tangan seperti biasa. Memberi hormat kepada sang raja. Sedangkan, sang Raja hanya berjalan mengabaikan lalu duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Tangan kiri dibuat sebagai penopang dagu, belum sempat bicara Takao sudah membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu "Maaf saya datang terlalu pagi Yang Mulia Raja." Tuturnya sembari membungkukkan badan.

Sang Raja menganggukkan kepalanya "Sudah sudah, syukur kau tahu diri. Jadi tidak ku caci maki tadi."

Hening sesaat.

"Melaporlah seperti biasa _nanodayo_."titah Sang Raja.

Pria berjas nan rapi kembali menghormat "Izin melapor Yang Mulia Raja Midorima, Saya telah melakukan pengintaian. Sejauh ini, baru suku _Aquarius_ yang menyadari kejanggalan."

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka?"

"Mereka mulai sering bertemu Yang Mulia Raja."lanjut Takao

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata suku _Sagittarius_ cukup lambat dalam menyadari hal seperti itu ya."tutur sang Raja

"Mohon maaf Yang Mulia Raja Midorima, tapi menurut pengamatan saya, suku _Aquarius_ lebih lambat dalam mengambil tindakan, sehingga jika suku _Sagittarius_ mulai menyadari kejanggalan, mereka akan bertindak lebih awal. Setidaknya Yang Mulia Raja harus tetap awas setiap saat."jawb Takao panjang lebar

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pengintaian seperti biasa"titahnya

Takao memberikan tanda hormat lagi "Siap Yang Mulia Raja Midorima, saya pamit undur diri."

Dengan sigapnya ia balik badan dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar seperti biasa, meninggalkan ruangan sang raja.

Tentu saja ruangan besar sang Raja menjadi sangat hening ketika pesuruhnya yang satu itu pergi. Namun, ada suara kunyahan _snack_ menggema saat ini. Tanpa harus balik badan, sang raja tahu bahwa koki favoritnya telah berada di belakang.

"Hem, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Mido-chin?" pria dengan perawakan besar dengan rambut ungu panjang berjalan mendekati kursi kebesaran.

"Ya, _sesuatu_ yang besar itu akan segera meledak _nanodayo_." Sang Raja membenarkan posisi kacamata "Murasakibara, tolong sampaikan kepada Perdana Menteri Miyaji aku akan pergi keluar kota dengan Takao-san dengan melewati jalur dalam sebentar _nanodayo_."

Murasakibara masih mengunyah makanan ringannya "Heh.. Mido-chin mau kemana?"

"Bertemu _orang penting_ " ujar Sang Raja "Rakyat _Tranquilina_ tidak boleh melihatku, makanya aku tidak boleh melewati gerbang utama _nanodayo_ " lanjutnya

Mata merah beda warna yang indah kini dihiasi kantung hitam. Pemiliknya bangun kesiangan hari ini. Ia sampai tak sempat untuk berburu, mengingat pesan yang ia titipkan pada Aomine pasti sudah sampai pada penerimanya. Dirinya menyesal tidak langsung pulang ke rumah dan malah mampir ke rumah temannya malam itu.

Akashi Seijuurou jalan dengan gagah seperti biasa. Hanya saja kepalanya sangat berat hari ini. Saking beratnya ia sampai tidak sadar telah berada di dekat kebun gandum milik Aomine dan keluarga. Jarang sekali seorang Akashi Seijuurou kehilangan fokusnya.

"Akashi-kun! Mau kemana?"teriak pemuda biru langit , gelombang suara Kuroko dari kejauhan memasuki telinga Akashi Seijuurou, menggetarkan gendang telinga ditangkap oleh saraf auditori membuat pemuda merah menyala sadar dari lamunannya. Sontak dirinya mencari sumber suara.

Mata beda warnanya menangkap sosok biru langit yang melambaikan tangan kanannya, tangan kiri memegang cangkul. Baju putih polosnya telah berlumur lumpur, kulit halusnya ternoda tanah laknat yang berani-beraninya mengotori kulit indah milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Bibir Akashi terangkat membentuk senyuman, tak menyangka bahwa pria yang dicintainya ternyata seorang pekerja keras. Langkah besar diambil, hatinya sungguh tak sabar untuk menemui Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun."panggil Kuroko

Akashi menghampiri sang pujaan hati "Tetsuya. Kenapa.. bajumu?"

Kuroko menunduk melihat pakaiannya yang telah ternodai lumpur "Tadi pagi, keluarga Aomine-kun komplain, katanya perairan disini tersumbat." Tutur Kuroko "Setelah kulihat, ternyata banyak sekali sampah. Aku curiga ini ulah dari anak anak yang tinggal di dekat sini. Jadi ku bersihkan..." lanjutnya

"Kelihatannya kau habis menyebur ke lumpur , Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun jahat."jawab Kuroko sinis, mata biru nya dialihkan ke lain tempat, tidak ingin menatap mata lawan bicara.

"Hei hei, aku bercanda." Akashi mencoba meraih lengan Kuroko yang langsung ditepis pemuda biru dengan cepat.

Akashi menahan tawa, tingkah Kuroko saat sedang _ngambek_ ternyata lucu sekali

Mata biru memicing ke arah lawan bicaranya "Akashi-kun tidak boleh mengejek. Seharusnya Akashi-kun membantu—"

Mulut Kuroko dibekap oleh tangan milik Akashi kemudian memaksa pria biru langit untuk berjongkok "Jangan berisik." titahnya

Mata biru membulat , ekspresi datarnya berubah panik.

"Kau dengar suara itu?"tanya Akashi sedikit berbisik.

Dengan susah payah Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Akashi

Mata beda warna milik Akashi Seijuurou dengan awas memandang sekeliling. Tatapan matanya awas seperti _siapa-tahu-ada-binatang-buas-tiba-tiba-menyerang._

"Mmm, mmmm mmm mmm mm! Mmmm—" walaupun mulut sudah ditutup Kuroko masih bersikeras untuk berbicara, tangan dan kakinya berontak ingin Akashi segera melepas bekapannya. Tingkat kepanikannya bertambah tinggi saat Akashi mempererat bekapannya.

Akashi menahan segala bentuk pemberontakan dari Kuroko, tapi nyatanya pemilik surai biru langit itu cukup keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. Akhirnya pemilik mata beda warna memutuskan untuk melepaskan tangan yang telah menutupi mulut Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun! Setidaknya kau harus beri tahu aku apa yang sedang terjadi! Bagaimana kalau—"

"Ssssh."pembicaraan Kuroko kembali dipotong oleh Akashi "Bicaranya pelan-pelan"bisiknya.

Kuroko melihat kanan dan kiri, tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari lingkungan sekitar. Tapi, mata dan ekspresi Akashi masih menunjukkan suatu kehati-hatian. Pikirannya mencerna situasi yang ada di sekitarnya secara cepat, keadaan genting apakah yang sedang terjadi? Oke, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah satu, dirinya sedang dalam bahaya bersama pria tampan.

"Akashi-kun, beri tahu aku apa yang sedang terjadi!"

Mata beda warna yang sedari tadi tidak henti hentinya mengawasi lingkungan sekitar beralih kepada pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Akashi-kun, beri tahu aku apa yang sedang terjadi!" ulang Kuroko dengan memelankan volume suaranya.

Dahi mengernyit, alis terangkat sebelah "Apa yang tadi kau bilang?" tanya Akashi

"Akashi-kun, beri tahu aku apa yang sedang terjadi!" ulang Kuroko menaikkan volume suaranya sedikit.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, coba mendekat. Kita tidak boleh berisik saat ini"

Kuroko mendekat pelan pelan, tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan lagi "Akashi-kun, beri tahu aku—"

Pemuda surai merah mendekatkan wajahnya, menyentuh sekilas bibir Kuroko Tetsuya. Yang berhasil membuatnya bungkam seketika dengan mata terbelalak dan sedikit rona merah di pipi.

Akashi berdiri dari tempatnya "Situasi gentingnya telah selesai Tetsuya. Sampai ketemu besok!" ujarnya seraya berlari kecil keluar dari kebun gandum. Energinya sudah kembali terisi sekarang.

"Aominecchi! Kau lihat tadi _ssu?_ " Kise berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak kepada kekasihnya.

Ya dari kejauhan, Aomine dan Kise diam diam memperhatikan pertemuan Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Tentu saja mereka juga melihat kawannya mencium Kuroko dengan cara yang cukup menghibur.

"Ya, aku melihatnya."jawab Aomine singkat.

Kise masih senyum senyum sendiri memperhatikan Kuroko yang sedang bingung dan masih saja membatu. Dirinya ingin sekali menghampiri pria biru langit itu dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Tapi nyatanya Aomine berkata "Jangan dulu."

Aomine terlihat berpikir keras. Jarang sekali Kise melihat kekasihnya berusaha memecahkan suatu masalah dengan pemikiran yang rasional. Biasanya langsung main otot. Fokusnya tiba tiba berpindah kepada sang kekasih. Tentu saja pemuda _tan_ itu sadar sedang diperhatikan.

"Hei Kise, bisa tidak kau berhenti memandangi ku? Aku berusaha untuk berpikir"ujar Aomine

Kise tertawa kecil, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada lingkungan sekitar "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Aominecchi?"

"Ada yang ganjil dari situasi ini."jawabnya

"Jarang sekali kau berpikir _ssu_ , biasanya malas. Langsung tindak pakai otot saja biar cepat."tutur Kise, matanya kembali memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar.

Hening.

"Aominecchi, aku mau bertanya _ssu."_

"Bertanya saja."

"Kebun gandum milikmu tidak berada di jalan utama, bukan begitu _ssu?_ "

"Ya"

"Lalu, mengapa suku _Sagittarius_ itu melewati jalan ini dan bukan jalan utama?"

"Kise, ayo berlari"

Mata kuning emas terbelalak kaget

"Kita tidak boleh biarkan Akashi pulang ke rumahnya hari ini."

 _TO BE CONTINUE_

 **Makasih yang udah setia nungguin HORODAC update. Berhubung lama update, chapter dua dibikin rada panjang. Oke, sekali lagi. Rada panjang. :"D**

 **Maaf lama banget update, dan sempat php karena sebulan kemarin disibukkan sama tugas sebelum UKK ,UKK dan beberapa remidi /cry. Akhirnya baru bisa update pas bulan Ramadhan, karena liburan XD**

 **Duh, malah curhat.**

 **Makasih untuk teman teman yang memberikan review kemarin, terimakasih banyak atas kritik dan sarannya. Untuk chapter 2 ditunggu review nya lagi ya semua, review kalian membuatku kebelet ingin lanjutin ke chapter berikutnya he-he-he xD Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~~**


End file.
